


The Power A Good Suit Can Give You

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Based off of this post on tumblr (http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/168544608315/stultiloquentia-lesbianchrispine) and by request of holdontoglee on tumblr.





	The Power A Good Suit Can Give You

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, and all mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy!

Blaine could honestly say that he loved his job. At least for the most part. Sure, there were quite a few really intense customers, but he got to be around comic books and video games all day, and the environment was really friendly.

When Sam had told him he’d gotten a job at a ‘nerd’ store, he had been really proud of his friend. And when two weeks after that Sam told him one of his co-workers left to be a stay-at-home dad and proposed that he go for the job, he had felt really excited.

Not a lot of things had changed after he’d started working, besides the fact that he felt a little bit more like an actual adult and that he didn’t have to rely quite as much on his trust fund. The most noticeable change was the difference in his style. He’d taken to wearing tees instead of his usual Polos, and he found that he didn’t mind as much as he had thought he would have. Plus, the employee discount is pretty sweet. And even if he did feel slightly bad leaving all his precious bow ties in the closet, both Cooper and countless of his dates had urged him to back off the bow ties, so. It worked out great.

Honestly, the biggest problem he had with his job was that the store had no bathroom. Which basically meant that all the employees had to trek a full five minutes to get to one of the mall’s toilets, which were ridiculously filthy and also had a rather large line to get to them. There had been many a time where they’d lost half their lunch break waiting to use the bathroom, and it was frankly annoying.

But. But. A month after the store across from them emptied, it got turned into some kind of suit shop--Blaine always spends a few seconds staring at the wonderful bow ties on display before his shift starts. 

One of the first renovations they did was adding a bathroom. Blaine and his co-workers longed to be able to use it, but none were brave enough to go ask. Thankfully for them, the store the Suit Guys--as they were later named--went to to get lunch closed down, and they came and asked to use their kitchen. With Blaine’s debate skills--not that there was any real resistance--they were able to bargain the use of their microwave for the use of their bathroom.

And so, a lovely little ritual was created. Every day, the Suit Guys--Kurt and Chandler as he later found out--would come to their store on their lunch break and hear them talk about whatever’s current, and sometimes they would even ask questions--Blaine hoped his answers covered them. Similarly, when he or any of his co-workers needed a bathroom break, they’d go over and listen to Kurt and Chandler talk about how difficult it is to steam silk dress shirts properly, or something along the lines of that.

Slowly but surely, these short conversations became the best part of Blaine’s day. Every little thing he learned about Kurt made him want to learn even more. Over the course of the past couple of months, they’d built up a strong rapport, but surely Kurt would never look at him like that.

As time passed, friendships as well as rivalries were made between them all. But even though they may not all get along well, one thing everyone could agree on was this: the new jewelry store was horrible. Blaine and his co-workers hated it on principle as the owner took advantage of their boss’ kindness. And when one day he happened to comment on his disdain for them, Kurt immediately started on a rant. 

“Oh my, have you seen their suits? They’re baggy as hell, and I, personally, would never trust them to sell me a $9.000 engagement ring when they can’t even get a properly fitted jacket. So unprofessional.”

Chandler joined in. “And also, I saw one of them wearing a teal shirt. Teal. Like, it’s fall, and you go with a teal shirt? They could at least get a colour that matches their store if they’re going to ignore the seasons like that. Honestly, teal is just an awful choice.”

“I mean, teal is an awful choice during any season, really, but in winter? What on earth made them think that was okay?” Kurt adds.

Blaine laughs heartily and nods his agreement. He turns to leave, and as always, takes a long glance at the shop’s bow tie collection.

“Why do you always stare at the bow tie collection before you leave?” Chandler asks inquisitively.

“Um. You may not believe this, but I actually started dressing like this about a year ago, and until then I pretty much wore a bow tie every day. I have quite an impressive collection of my own, actually.” Blaine answers sheepishly.

He could tell by the look on both their faces that, of all the answers he could have given, this one wasn’t something they were expecting to hear.

“Oh my god, Blaine! Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Kurt exclaimed.

“You have to show us pictures! What did you look like before the tees?” Chandler said.

“Um, okay.” Blaine reluctantly obliged. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and picked one of his best photos. “This is me in a full-on suit, I was attending the NYADA showcase my friend Rachel was in.” with that he turned the screen towards his eager conversation partners and watched their reaction.

“Woah, Blaine.” was all that Chandler said.

“You look incredible, Blaine! And… I don’t suppose you’re talking about Rachel Berry, are you?”

“Uhh, yes. Do you know her?”

“Know her? I went to high school with her! I live with her now!” Kurt’s excitement suddenly faded. “Oh my god.”

“What?” Blaine asked.

“You’re the Blaine she wanted to set me up with!” Kurt’s eyes were wide as saucers.

“She never mentioned anything to me. I can’t believe she thought I was ever in your league.” Blaine froze. He had not intended to say that last sentence out loud.

“Blaine, what are you talking about? If anything, you’re out of my league.” Kurt said vehemently.

“What? That’s ridiculous.” Blaine refuted.

They spent a solid two seconds just staring at each other before Chandler sighed deeply before yelling “Oh my god, someone ask the other out before I scream.”

“Chandler, you’re already screaming.” Kurt said with a small smile. His eyes stayed on Blaine’s.

Blaine took a leap of faith. “So, uh. Coffee tomorrow night?” 

Kurt’s smile widened. “Only if you wear that suit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/168650721880/summary-based-off-of-this-post-on-tumblr-and-by, for anyone interested.


End file.
